Fickettes, the second
by Wareno
Summary: Dir en grey / Suite de mes courts one-shot, toujours débiles et sans intérêt o/ Premier chapitre : Shinya et le pacte.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Wareno

Commentaire : Me revoilà =D Ca fait un moment que j'ai pas publié mes « fickettes », mais j'avais… la flemme. Et surtout, plus du tout envie d'écrire, malgré les idées qui foisonnent u.u' C'est bien embêtant.

Mais je continue à publier, parce que faut bien que je m'occupe ! (la blague…)

Sinon, comme c'est une « deuxième saison », j'ai fait un petit changement. J'ai ajouté la ligne « song », qui correspond à la musique que j'écoute pendant que j'écris. Comme ça vous avez une idée de l'ambiance dans laquelle j'écris (vous vous en foutez, mais c'est pour faire un truc nouveau --')

J'ai déjà dix chapitres pour cette saison-là, et je crois que ce sera fini =) J'ai pas écrit une ligne depuis quelques mois, et je crois pas que ça reviendra de si tôt…

* * *

Song : REDEEMER et compagnie o/

-----

Shin- Dîtes voir, j'ai eu une idée l'autre jour.

Die- Je sens que ça va être passionnant.

Shin- Je voudrais qu'on fasse un pacte.

Die, Totchi et Kyo- Hein ?

Shin- C'est une bonne idée non ?

Kao- Tout dépend en quoi consiste ce pacte...

Die- Kao, tu sais pas ce que c'est ??

Totchi- C'est pas ce truc au foot ?

Kyo- Si, quand un mec veut piquer le ballon à un autre mec Oo

Shin- Hein ? Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

Kyo- Shinya, tu veux jouer au foot ?

Kao- Je crois que vous confondez avec un tacle, bande d'abrutis congénitaux.

Totchi- C'est quoi la différence ?

Shin- Grand Dieu...

Kao- Un pacte c'est... bah, un pacte quoi u.u

Shin- Un accord entre deux ou plusieurs personnes. Ce n'est pas la même chose.

Kyo- Ah ouais d'accord !

Die- Et donc, vous voulez qu'on passe un accord ?

Shin- Oui. Celui de ne pas s'énerver pour des futilités.

Kyo- Qu'est-ce que les futilités viennent foutre là ?

Kao- Hein ?

Die- Ben oui, vous nous parlez de pacte et après de plante ? Je ne vous suis pas...

Kao- Mais qui a parlé de plante ? On vous parle de futilités !

Kyo- Eh ben les futilités c'est des plantes, non ?

Shin- Pas exactement.

Kao- Pour faire simple, Shinya voudrait qu'on se promette tous de ne plus s'énerver pour des conneries.

Totchi- Pourquoi vous parlez de plante alors ?

Kao- ...

Totchi- J'essaye de comprendre

Kao- Non, bah laisse tomber. De toute façon, je serai le premier à pas pouvoir respecter ce pacte...

Shin- Pourquoi ?

Kao- Parce qu'ils me gonflent tellement que si je m'énerve pas pour des conneries, jvais finir par en buter un.

Shin- Ah.

Kao- C'est en quelque sorte pour me défouler, tu vois... Et eux aussi, ça leur fait du bien, quelque part...

Shin- Je comprend.

Die- Et donc, le pacte on laisse tomber ?

Shin- Je pense que c'est mieux ainsi. Kao, qu'en penses-tu ?

Kao- Oui, on laisse tomber. A mon avis il vaut mieux exprimer nos émotions profondes si on veut pas que ça se finisse mal entre nous. Mais nous pouvons quand même agir en adulte et sans hypocrisie ^^

Kyo- L'hypocrisie c'est bien ce truc qui vit dans la mer et qui ressemble à rien ?

Die- Ben oui... Kao, j'arrive pas à comprendre quand tu parles. Exprimes toi clairement !

Kao- ...

* * *

Review =) ?


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Wareno

Commentaire : Deuxième chapitre =)

Merci à **Kalaa**, moi aussi je les imagine très bien en abrutis finis xD et je crois que ça se voit…

Merci à **AyasherI**, qui est toujours au rendez vous ^^ ça fait plaisir. Jsuis contente que tu aimes toujours o/

Ce chapitre clôt, en quelque sorte, mon triturage de cerveau pour savoir si les dirus font partie ou non d'une certaine secte… C'est un petit délire pour fermer ce sujet sur une note d'humour ! Enfin, jme comprends.

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Song : INCREASE BLUE et compagnie o/

-----

_Alors que 4 des membres du groupe attendent le cinquième, la porte du studio s'ouvre sur :_

Die- Les gars... O.O

Kao- Ah, bonjour Die... C'EST A CETTE HEURE-CI QU'ON ARRIVE ???!! HEIN ??!!

Kyo- Calme toi Kao... _Lui fout une baffe._

Kao- Gné ?

Die -O.O

Kyo- Et donc, qu'est-ce qu'il a l'ahuri ?

Die- O.O jsuis choqué.

Shin- Ca se voit. Et pourquoi donc ? Parce que Kyo t'appelle l'ahuri ? C'est pas nouveau tu sais...

Die- Nan... Y a un gars qui m'a parlé dans la rue.

Kao- Magnifique. Vous avez fait la causette, et C'EST POUR CA QUE T'ES EN RETARD ???!! HEIN ??!!

Kyo- Calme toi Kao... _Lui fout deux baffes._

Kao- Gné ?

Totchi- Et donc, il te voulait quoi le gars ?

Die- Euuh... Il voulait que je lui parle de moi, et il m'a demandé de lui montrer mes dents...

Totchi- Tes dents... ?

Kao- Je comprends... EN FAIT T'AS ETE CHEZ LE DENTISTE !!! C'EST POUR CA QUE T'ES EN RETARD !! HEIN ?!!

Kyo- Kao, calme toi... ! _Lui balance une chaise à la tronche._

Kao- Gné ?

Shin- Pourquoi cet homme voulait voir tes dents ?

Die- Ben jsuis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris, mais il voulait en gros, que j'entre dans une secte qui contrôle le monde...

Totchi- C'est quoi ce délire ôo ??

Shin- Es-tu sûr qu'il a employé le mot « secte » ?

Die- Ouais... Jsuis trop choqué en fait O.O

Kyo- Bah, ça devrait te faire plaisir, si on te propose ça c'est que t'es quelqu'un d'important quelque part.

Shin- Mais je ne comprends pas trop le rapport avec les dents... dis voir, tu n'as pas accepté, au moins ô.o ?

Kao- Bien sûr que si ! SINON IL SERAIT PAS ARRIVE EN RETARD !!! HEIN ???

Kyo- Kao, ne m'oblige pas à employer les grands moyens... _Sort sa batte de baseball._

Kao- Gné... ?

Die- Non non, j'ai pas accepté ! Mais...

Shin- Quoi ?

Die- En fait, si il a voulu que je rentre dans sa secte et si il a voulu regarder mes dents... C'est juste parce que j'arrête pas de sourire de mes dents parfaites et parce que j'ai la classe dans tout ce que je fais... C'est lui qui l'a dit c.c

Kyo- Oh... Donc, c'était juste pour que tu leurs serves d'image, en gros.

Die- Oui c.c

Kao- Ah d'accord... ET TU VAS ME DIRE QUE T'AS UNE HEURE DE RETARD POUR CA ???!!! HEIN ??!!

Kyo- Kao, tu ne me laisses pas le choix ! _Sort son bazooka._

Kao- Gné O.o ?

Totchi, Die, Shin- D'où tu sors ça, toi O.O ?!

Kyo- Ahaha, bande de crétins ! J'en fais partie, moi, de cette secte !! HAHAHA !! Crevez toooooous o

KABOUM.

_Die se réveilla en sursaut. Puis se recoucha comme si de rien n'était. C'est pas comme si c'était le première fois..._

* * *

…Reviews ?


	3. Shinya et la boisson énergisante

Auteur : Wareno

Commentaire : Troisième chapitre o/

Merci à **AyasherI**, comme toujours xD Moi aussi ça m'a fait penser à Ally McBeal avec le juge complètement timbré et obsédé par les dents xD Mais en fait, non, ça vient pas de là. Pure coïncidence ^^

Merci à **Kalaa**, toujours là aussi =) (j'ai deux lectrices fidèles ! Jsuis trop heureuse xD) Oui, les Dirus sont souvent martyrisés et poussées à bout, la preuve dans ce nouveau chapitre ^^

Je poste celui-là aujourd'hui car je pars demain à Vienne pendant 5 jours (\o/), alors jme suis dit que si je le postais là, j'aurai plein de nouveaux commentaires en revenant.. (croyons-y o/)

J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre un peu loufoque, j'ai eu de gros moments de rire en l'écrivant je vous le garantis xD Et puis, c'est tout ce qui compte.

En espérant que vous l'aimerez aussi, bonne lecture o/

* * *

Song : HOLLOW et compagnie o/

-----

_Die arriva essoufflé chez son ami, lequel l'avait appelé peu de temps avant. "Cas d'urgence" avait-il seulement dit._

Die- Alors, il se passe quoi...?

Kao- Vois par toi-même.

_Sur ces mots, Shinya passe en courant et en hurlant devant lui, les bras en l'air._

Shin- YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!

Die- Shi... Shinya O.o ?

Kao- C'est ça, le cas d'urgence. Il est comme ça depuis presque deux heures.

Kyo- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh !!!

Die- ... Kyo O.o ?

Kao- En plus, Kyo a eu la bonne idée de le provoquer, en menaçant son chien. Et voilà le résultat.

Die- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? Pourquoi il est comme ça ? Vous l'avez drogué... ?

Kao- Il a bu une dizaine de boissons énergisantes. A cause d'un pari de Kyo, bien entendu.

Kyo- Ne remet pas tout ça sur mon dos, veux-tu ?! AAAAAH ! IL ARRIVE !!

Kao- Bien sûr que je remet tout ça sur ton dos !! C'est de TA faute !!

Shin- KYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!

Die- O.O

Kao- Ils se courent après depuis tout à l'heure. J'en peux plus c.c Le pire, c'est que Kyo est aussi bruyant que Shinya, alors qu'il n'a pas bu de boisson énergisante... J'en peux vraiment plus...

Die- Je ne pensais pas que l'effet de ces boissons était si fort... Et où est Totchi ?

Kao- Je ne l'ai pas appelé, j'avais juste besoin d'une aide.

Die- Et tu m'as appelé moi... ?

Kao- ...J'étais vraiment désespéré c.c

_Plus tard, après d'interminables courses-poursuites dans l'appartement, Shinya arriva enfin à coincer Kyo._

Shin- JE T'AI EUUUUUUUU !!!!!!

Kyo- Non, pitié, pas de torture é.è

Shin- GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!

_Le batteur se jeta sur le plus petit, pour lui lancer une terrible attaque... de chatouilles._

Kyo- x'D !!!

Shin- Tu vas t'excuser pour Miyuuuuuuu !

Kyo- Pardoooooooooooooooon ! HAHAHA... Miyuuu, pardon Hahaha, arrête !! x'D

Shin- Bien. Je suis satisfait.

_Ayant obtenu ce qu'il voulait, Shinya s'effondra dans le canapé pour prendre un peu de repos._

Kao- Enfin un peu de calme. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un marteau piqueur dans la tête c.c

Die- Moi aussi c.c

Kyo- Shinya, je me vengerai è.é

Kao- Oh, pitié, non ç.ç

_Le chanteur alla à la cuisine pour étancher sa soif. Il prit la première bouteille qu'il vit, et bu cul sec..._

Kao- Si c'est une boisson énergisante qu'il boit, je me défenestre sur le champ. Et je suis parfaitement sérieux c.c

Kyo- C'est vachement bon ça, et ça donne la pêche ! Jsuis en pleine forme 8D

_Die regarde la bouteille vidée par Kyo, alors que ce dernier en boit une deuxième. Puis une troisième..._

Die- ... Shin-chan, va barricader les fenêtres s'il te plait o.o'

* * *

... Review ?


End file.
